Lucy's Getting Pissed Off
by Gotsugana Towers
Summary: Lucy's reputation is going to be ruined when she clashes with a runaway graffiti artist.


Lucy's Getting Pissed Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy was all alone near the east wall of the local Library. Lucy would not let it be defiled.

There was a graffiti artist who goes by the name "War Paint". His works have been hated by the local government and adored in the art community for his political statements.

Though Lucy never got the paintings. She had read news about the painting of a bike with a sombrero on the border wall. It made no sense to her.

Erza had accepted the request saying, "Public buildings are not a canvas." This echoed Lucy's and even Levy's feelings.

"Where is that guy?" thought Lucy. It has been 30 minutes since they arrived. "He's Late" Lucy did not want to defend this place all night.

"Fire Dragon's fist." Yelled Natsu from the south Wall.

"Ice make Hammer" yelled Gray from the Entrance.

"Trinity Shot" Erza had the West Wall.

"How is he attacking all of them" the information on WP states that he works alone.

Lucy had her keys at the ready, gripping on Taurus. The battle were still raging on the other sides but it was quiet on the East Wall. "He could use this wall to paint" thought Lucy. This dismayed her because she would have to fight him.

Between the intensity of the battles and Lucy's nervousness, War Paint slipped in. The artist in question was wearing a messed up cloak with smears of paint all over it and a gas mask. The brown hair was the only real visible part about him. Lucy just managed to catch him before he even twisted the cap off.

"I won't let you deface this Library!" Lucy said.

WP did not mince words and went straight into the combat. He first started with a fist and Lucy dodged it and took a few steps back. Taurus was whipped out and Lucy recited the phrase "Gate of the Taurus I open the." Lucy could not finish the ritual when WP's fist collided with the key. Any magical power built up burst out the sides and threw both mages in opposite directions.

WP skidded against the wall and Lucy to be blown back into the bushes. WP was the first to get up. He showed no signs of injury or interest towards Lucy as he just stared at the wall.

Lucy was down but not out. She grabbed for Leo but found that Gemini was the only key she had left.

All her keys were scattered right where WP was at. Lucy had to think fast, Gemini was not a combat spirit so she had to think of way to make this work.

Gemini was summoned as War paint was taking out a paint brush.

"What can do for you Lucy-same" said the twins

"I need you to distract that guy over there." She gestured to the wall.

Gemini thought for a second and said "Follow our lead." The two became one and Lucy saw herself.

Gemini went up to War paint while Lucy went off to the side.

"Hey art boy" said Gemini

Lucy thought this was the lead she needed but Gemini continued ,"Get a load of these" Gemini then revealed Lucy's breast again. War paint, as well as Lucy was shocked.

There was blood flow coming out of the Gas Mask. Lucy went in for the kick.

Into Gemini.

"What the hell was that" yelled Lucy. War paint was still frozen in place.

"It was the best idea we could come up for males" said Gemini.

"Ugh, forced Gate closure" said Lucy and her perverted copy were gone.

She still remembered the WP was still there and hoped that the pervert was still shocked. With blushed cheeks she turned around to see nothing but the art supplies.

Lucy could not believe it. At least the he won't be able to paint the wall anymore. The others came in.

"How did you subdue the vandal" asked Erza.

"With a surprise" Lucy answered.

"Looks like he got a few hits in your face are all red" said Natsu. "That bastard drew some monsters like Reedus' magic."

"Did you give him a flesh wound?" asked Gray. He was looking at the floor, "There are traces of blood everywhere."

"Gray where are your cloths!" Lucy was covering her face.

"Oh shoot, whenever I fought killed a monster the paint splattered onto my paints, so I had to take them off.

A week later.

The wall was hit up anyway, making Lucy's embarrassment that much worse.

"Thanks for the inspiration" it said along the bottom of the piece. Now Lucy could have simply have painting removed with water or even sanding it off.

This was another one of War Paint's little quirks. The paint can never come off. The only way to remove any offending picture was to destroy the wall it was on. Most of WP's pieces came at the public expense

As Makarov said, "We do not have the budget to rebuild the Library wall. The building has been built from very rare and expensive kind of material"

Lucy was outraged, "Did you look at the picture?"

Makarov had perverted simile. Most of the females of the guild were unhappy for Lucy.

The picture in question was a side view of Lucy in a fit of sexual satisfaction laid down with her back arched and topless. A book was covering her breasts.

It was supposed to promote literacy.

A headline for the Weekly Sorcerer

_A streaking partner for Gray?_

Lucy's reputation will never be the same.

The End


End file.
